Shut Me Down (A Songfic)
by BloodsuckerHater
Summary: Being the young buckaroo as always, Jake builds Brobot. However, what if Dirk subtly coded for Brobot to be a charmer? All this part of a ploy for Jake to get used to the 'real' Dirk? And what if, Brobot eventually grew consciousness, and decides he felt as strongly as Dirk romantically did for Jake? When his end came to be, Brobot's heart was broken, and he was shut down for good.


**Well, I can proudly say I've been part of this fandom for just about a year now~ Haven't had the chance to write anything in a while though. I found this amazing song called, "Shut Me Down [A Song for Brobot]" by the brilliant _totalspiffagesongs_ on YouTube. The moment I heard it, I have to say it overwhelmed me in feelings, and I knew I had to write something in tribute to this wonderful song and the singer behind it. So, here this is. I suppose a songfic of sorts, since I will be using the lyrics; however, I will posting this in sections, once I get all my thoughts put together and I manage to get the right pages from Homestuck to reference certain details from. XD ****Also, if I'm not capturing Jake and Dirk right, please say so. XD ****If anyone finds any inconsistencies *I pray not* please do tell me as well! Or, if my wording is confusing. XD I'm trying to keep this as 'canon' as I can with events, if I may say. X3 **

**Even though there will be some Brobot/English stuff going on later. u;;; And with that, I hope you enjoy this little thing! ^^**

* * *

_Metal joints and moving parts_

The faint scent of oil seemed to linger in the air, as soft grunts and satisfied sighs jeered from a young boy's mouth; his facial features contorted in determination, and his lips raised slightly at one end as he worked on the project before him. The sweat dripping down his forehead made his tan skin shimmer and his dark hair sparkled with small beads of liquid in the dim lighting that came from the lamp he had managed to produce. Its light was focused on the metallic pieces that were strewn around the boy, bolts and wires lying forgotten upon the ground behind him, as high-pitch shrills emitted from the screw he was attempting to get into the mass that lay on his desk.

Why is this thing so hard to get together? The boy wondered as he finally felt the screw tighten, no longer allowing him to twist it around. He removed the tool from the screw's head, staring at it in an almost lovingly way as he observed his work, before a loud noise pushed him away from his thoughts.

Hm? The teenager turned with confusion on his face, his eyes wandering across the mess of his room, before he noticed the headset that lay on his bed had its eyes glowing; telling him that one of his friends was trying to contact him. His eyebrows rose in surprise, before he slowly made his way over there, stepping carefully over pieces and parts he still needed to get to.

Grabbing hold of the headset in a gruff manner, he mushed it down around his head, his wet hair matting itself around his face as he did so. He paid no mind to the silky strands as they brushed around his eyes, his thoughts elsewhere as he realized with a small growing grin who had decided to pester him.

**timaeusTestified started to pester golgothasTerror at 16:43**

**GT: Oh hey dirk!**

**GT: Good to hear from you im barely getting started on the melding with this confounded thing. **

**GT: I think im doing swell though!**

**GT: All the pieces are fitting just brilliantly along with the other parts you had sent ahead so i think i may just be done by the end of this week if i play my cards right! **

**GT: Oh lord where are my manners.**

**GT: I apologize for interrupting you there didnt even let you speak.**

**GT: How you doing old chump? You doing fine?**

Jake stared into voided silence, waiting for a response with a cheeky grin as he walked back to the project he had mentioned. Once he stood before his desk, he lifted the Skulltop device off his face just for a moment, glancing once more at the smoothed metal body that was forming before him with a certain degree of pride and resilience.

The Brobot Dirk had made for him was splendid, as Jake had repeated several times since he had started to receive the parts. The perfect make-it-yourself companion that Jake had been longing for; someone to finally fight with and practice all of his excellent aggressive moves with...

And perhaps even be viewed as a 'touch' friend.

Eyes going over every intrinsic trait of the robot, he nodded appraisingly and yet in a disappointed manner. The torso had finally been finished, and the legs were done only to the knees, as Jake noted with a small sigh. The construction of the body was a long process, but he was starting to get used to it: waking up early in the morning, burning himself occasionally with the heating tools, the cuts that came from handling a metal piece incorrectly. However, he didn't mind, and enjoyed assembling his new fighting partner.

With a chuckle leaving his lips and eyes crinkled, he thought of how great it would be once the Brobot was finished. Maybe then he could finally get into the fisticuffs he so desired...

Another boy, long separated of English by both space and time, stood in front his television screen, his eyes quickly scanning the images that appeared on his obscuring pointy shades. He couldn't help but to let a corner of his mouth twitch in the making of a grin, warmth blossoming through his chest from the familiar tug at his heart when he read those green-colored words.

After a moment however, the young man couldn't help but to let out a frustrated sigh, thinking about what he had originally planned to say.

...

_Goddamnit English... _

Seeing those moss tinted letters... the boy completely lost his courage... like it had happened several times before.

_... Just play it smooth Dirky... _

Walking over to his wall, he plastered a thin-lipped smile on his face, replying with sarcastic overtones, as his calloused hands played with rough fingertips behind his back.

**TT: Well look who decided to answer.**

**TT: I swear Jake I've been trying to get ahold of you for two hours. **

**TT: Don't tell me all that time has been spent on Brobot?**

**TT: I would have expected with your amazing skill set you would have had it finished days ago. **

Jake lowered the Skulltop over his eyes again as he heard the sound a message coming through, laughing lightly as the words popped up on the chat window.

**GT: Oh come on you havent been sending me the parts for *that* long.**

**GT: Plus you said youd send the head once you were done and all.**

**GT: Well me i guess.**

Dirk couldn't help but to roll his eyes at that statement, rubbing the edges of his desk abrasively.

**TT: Oh really I didn't notice. **

**TT: Anyway, the reason I messaged you was to help you.**

**TT: Something tells me you completely forgot how to continue forth with the legs, or the arms for that matter. **

Jake's eyes widened a bit in surprise, a small blush becoming apparent as it spread across his cheeks.

How did he know? The teenager thought as he looked once more at the complicated ends of the robot's limbs. Jake had been planning to ask him later but...

Dirk stared at the white message board, waiting with a faint smirk.

**TT: Am I right?**

English sighed as the orange text questioned him, almost in a resigned manner, before letting out a chuckle. With a scrutinizing gaze, he lifted the Skulltop once more, staring at the Brobot. Biting his lip, Jake cocked his head to the side, bending over the mechanical body to look at the wires and metal parts jutting out from the unfinished arms and legs.

**GT: Yes youre right my good fellow.**

**GT: I was actually going to ask for your assistance later on.**

The blonde boy couldn't help but to let out a laugh as he saw that his premonition had been correct. Dirk turned, sitting down in the chair that was placed before the desk. Typing into his computer the necessary codes, blueprints and such started to appear on the squared screen, all brightly lit up with orange lettering.

Fingers running down the shoulder of the shiny humanoid, Jake looked into the chat window again, somewhat a bit relieved.

**GT: However its much obliged that you would it now. **

The shaded young man nodded once, lighting tapping his computer screen and clicking on the blue-prints of the Brobot, zooming in on the machinery of the arms. Hand cupping his jaw, he observed intently which of the specific bolts were needed to extend the arm and the wires for the joint.

**TT: See here, you have to...**


End file.
